Rendering Catherine Willows Speechless
by icedbubbles
Summary: Sara tells Wendy the one thing she'd love to see is a speechless Catherine. How does Wendy make Catherine speechless, is it intentional and what does she get in return? Poor summary. Cath/Wendy slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI or anything at all really...

This is my first shot at a Cath/Wendy fic, it really isn't great, I warn you.. But I've tried. I'm not happy with it, and I'm not sure if I'll continue it or leave it as a one-shot... I also wrote this after no sleep for 40 hours, so any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry.

* * *

I started my new job today. If I'm quite honest, I was petrified, no-one likes being the newbie, and well, not many people like the newbie. So basically, normally first days suck.

Coming from San Francisco though, I didn't know quite what to expect, I mean out in Frisco we were all quite 'touchy feely' and me, being me, hugged everyone on the way into work in the morning- unless of course it was a CSI who'd been in a dumpster, then I'd stay away.

Anyway, I didn't think that the people in Vegas would appreciate being randomly hugged by the crazy new DNA lady, so I tried to keep myself to myself as much as possible.

It was half way through the day, when everything had been going pretty ok, that I saw a face that I recognised from my early days in San Fran, the one and only Sara Sidle. If I remember correctly she left quite suddenly, to come and work for Gil Grissom.

Damn, I knew that Vegas and Grissom sounded familiar somehow. I need to find my brain, I'd be more useful to everyone then…

I followed Sara to the CSI's break room, which was empty apart from the two of us, so I thought that she could help me by telling me a bit about everyone around here, give me a heads up on who to avoid, you know the thing.

As I went to say hi she turned around and frowned at me.

"Wendy?"

I was truly shocked she'd remembered me, I was the newbie then too, and it was 6 years ago, but I give her a smile anyway, I'm happy she remembers me.

"Hey, Sara right? I recognised you from San Fran, I mean it was a long time ago, but I still knew it was you. Not that I'm saying you look older or anything like that, you still look the same, but nice, yeh. I should shut up because I'm digging a hole, right?"

I really need to know when to shut up and stop babbling. Thankfully, Sara seems to remember my tendency to babble and get myself in a tizz, and just passes me a cup of coffee and asks me what bring me here.

"You see, I'm new, as you know, and well, I hate being new, and not knowing anybody, and what people are like, I like to act cool around new people, until I know them, not act like a babbling freak like I just did with you, who I actually already kinda know, do I make sense?"

She shakes her head, "Wendy, shut up. You are babbling on and on at 100 miles an hour. I take it you were trying to say in your kind of way 'What are the people like, whose work needs doing first?' kind of questions."

I nod my head, she understood.

After about 5 minutes of going through the personalities of all of the 'team', she gets to, "and finally…"

"there's more.." I say.

"Catherine Willows is way more than more Wendy. I warn you now, if she wants you to do something, you will do it, if Catherine wants something done, she has it done, what Catherine wants, Catherine gets."

She doesn't sound very nice, I'll make sure to act super cold with her when I meet her, I like Sara and she doesn't seem too fond of this Catherine character.

But then Sara continues: "I mean Catherine is Grissom's second here, and she's great at her job, occasionally uses different techniques to me, but we work well together, most of the time. I guess she deserves the respect she has around here. But she is never rattled by anyone, and has guys, and a few girls stuttering all over her."

"Great" I think out loud. I am well and truly confused about this Catherine character, I suppose I'll have to wait and see what she's like before I make judgement of my own, that's what I'm supposed to do right? Right…

As I thank Sara and go to walk out of the door, I hear her mutter, I'm not sure whether to herself, or to me, that she'd love to see the day that somebody renders Catherine Willow's speechless.

I decided there and then, that as the newbie, I needed to do something different on my first day, and well, this sounds great, I'm going to make Catherine Willow's speechless.

--

* * *

For most of the afternoon I was just left doing some odd bits and bobs, running DNA, and I was just in my own little world, when I caught a glimpse of the most beautiful, stunning woman I have ever seen walking past the lab. I'm glad she's not focussed on me staring or I guess she'd have seen me almost drooling. She is gorgeous. I'll be asking Sara about her tonight after shift.

I hum a song to myself whilst running some DNA thinking about the strawberry blonde from earlier, when she enters my lab. 'Act Cool' I tell myself, 'Act Cool. 'What can I say…. Think…' And then I blurt out:

"So, erm, so I heard that my predecessor in DNA had all these you know, personal hygiene issues. Well, just for the record, I'm not like that. I have always been very touchy-feely. I mean, I used to work in San Francisco, you know. So ... every day we started with hugs."

If I could I would just smack myself on the head, did I have to say that, she's going to think I'm crazy, she doesn't appear to know what to say back, I've shocked the poor woman. But before I can apologise, she regains her confidence and replies:

"Uh-huh. Yeah. That must've been nice for you. So ..."

My head then doesn't get a chance to think before my mouth opens:

"Hey, how about lunch tomorrow? Just you and me. Cause, see, I-I figure that you gotta know where the bodies are buried around here. So to speak."

Oh my god, kill me now. I didn't seriously just ask the hottest woman on the planet out for lunch. I did, oh my god, on my first day, I've humiliated myself. Ergh. Shoot me..

She looks just as stunned as I feel, this time she's totally speechless, but before I can dig myself a deeper hole to bury myself in, she says gets her footing back again and says somewhat abruptly:

"Is that why you paged me?"

I paged her, did I? I don't have her page, I don't even know her name. The only person I paged was Sara about the case she has to work with that woman Catherine.

It all clicks now…

"oh my god. Oh my god." I must have said out loud because she looks at me like I'm loopy.

"Hello, Wendy? Did you page me to ask me out or did you actually want something?"

I actually think I did remarkably well after this, as I got some confidence from deep inside somewhere, and actually replied with something that made sense:

"Well, I don't know who you are, and I paged Sara about her results, for a case she is working with Catherine, so I guess you're Catherine, and well, seeing as I didn't know you to give you any results, I must have just paged you to ask you out then eh?" I wink before thinking I must have a death wish.

She is stunned.

I guess I fulfilled Sara's wish for her, somebody rendered Catherine Willows speechless, and that person was me. Go me. Except for the fact she is super hot, and I asked her out. I feel both happy and stupid at the same time.

She shakes her head and walks out of the door, before turning back and then returning the favour and rendering me speechless:

"It's a date Simms." Before winking back at me and strutting off down the hall.

Oh My God.

* * *

**Please review, no bad reviews though please, or I may actually cry with this lack of sleep... Thanks.**


End file.
